Salida
by Esciam
Summary: Un error de continuidad del 2x05 Adam, y como una fanfiquer lo puede resolver.


**Disclaimer: **Torchwood no me pertenece, fue creada por Russell T. Davies y producida por la BBC. Este drabble está ambientado y tiene spoilers hacia el final del capítulo 2x05 "Adam".

**Salida**

Cuando Jack se tomó la pastilla, creyó que volvería a la nada. El dolor que precedía a la oscuridad, al poder pensar pero no existir ni sentir algo, ni siquiera recordar la vida, era terrible. Era un lamento, un sentir hacerse arena, su piel, su cuerpo... el dolor de sentir que parte de él se dividían y luego, dejaban de existir. El tiempo era infinito, porque podían ser solo segundos para los humanos, pero él los sentía como una eternidad de tortura, mientras más de sí mismo dejaba de existir.

Sin embargo, cuando terminó el dolor, no estuvo en la oscuridad. Seguía recordando, aunque algo borrosamente pero lo suficiente, sus incursiones en la vida. ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Jack había sido concienzudo en matarlo!

Hizo memoria con todo lo que tenía.

"_¿Quién es ese?" _dijo una voz que no podía identificar, lejana, borrosa...

"_Uno de los nuestros", _le había contestado Jack.

¿Cuándo había pasado eso? ¿Quién era esa persona que sí seguía recordándole? Adam se aferró a esa voz, a esa pregunta como lo que era, su salvación. Lo sentía como un esbozo, como una idea que estaba ahí, pero que él no podía llegar a ella directamente, sino conociendo primero lo que había alrededor. Fue largo y frustrante pero, a la vez, frenética su búsqueda. No era fácil adentrarse en su vida en esos dos días. Silencios, ideas inconexas, falta de linealidad, dos o tres versiones de las mismas cosas... A veces se alejaba en la primera oportunidad con una de esas dificultades; en otras, presionaba y presionaba sin paz, como si no hubiera otro pensamiento qué seguir.

¡Rhys! Dio con el nombre en algún momento, y casi que en seguida, lo supo: el novio de Gwen. Por alguna razón, estuvo en la casa de ella o de él, no sabía, y Rhys preguntó quién era. Sintió alegría, alivio, tanto que no pudo con él y cuando se dio cuenta, tuvo de nuevo un cuerpo.

Se encontraba en la casa donde lo había conocido, y el dolor era horrible. Estaba pugnando por no hacerse polvo y, a la vez, por seguir teniendo un cuerpo. El recuerdo de unos segundos sin importancia en un solo hombre, no era para nada suficiente para su existencia.

Sabía que Rhys debía estar en ese lugar. Intentando no gritar del dolor quiso poder buscarle, pero el solo pensar en coordinar para caminar o simplemente mover el cuello, era más de lo que podía. Hasta ver era casi imposible. Era borroso, como si todo se moviera de un lado a otro demasiado rápido. Pero, de repente, terminó:

―¡Maldita sea! ―la voz de su salvador, el que lo estuviera viendo, sintiendo sobre él. Eso lo hizo poder dejar de luchar por tener un cuerpo y moverse.

El hombre estaba aterrado, en shock. Buscó y sacó su celular de su pantalón e iba hacia la cocina, posiblemente a buscar un cuchillo como protección. Lo miraba con los ojos totalmente abiertos y muy pálido, sudoroso. Adam dio un paso hacia él, y Rhys dio un respingo.

―¡QUÉDATE DONDE ESTÁS! ―le gritó, una mano con el celular en la oreja y el otro, buscando a tientas un cuchillo.

―Soy Adam, ¿me recuerdas? ―dio otro paso, con las manos al frente y lentamente.

―¡Que no te muevas! ―insistió Rhys, pero menos fuerte. Volvió a digitar un número con el marcado rápido en el teléfono celular y ya tenía un cuchillo en la otra mano.

―Soy compañero de Gwen, estuve aquí ayer. No quiero hacerte daño, es más, vengo a protegerte.

El hombre lo miró y el miedo se hizo más hondo y menos defensivo. Dejó el cuchillo en la encimera, y volvió a llamar al número que era su primera opción en marcado rápido.

―Gwen no contesta ―dijo lentamente, y luego lo miró con furia―. ¿¡Qué rayos pasa ahora! ¿¡Lo que sea que te pasa a ti le pasó a ella! ¿Dónde está Gwen?

Adam fue hacia él amablemente y le tomó el hombro:

―Nada, todo está bien... ―al contacto con la piel del otro, tuvo acceso a sus recuerdos y sonrió― ¿Recuerdas que hoy tenía que terminar de arreglar el camión con la suspensión destruida?

**-o-**

Adam apareció a la par de la mesa. Los cuatro estaban dormidos, medio a oscuras y en silencio. La pantalla de la pared seguía sintonizando esa imagen azul y de movimientos sinuosos. Al sentir de nuevo esos recuerdos, mucho más interesantes que los de Rhys, tuvo ganas de volver a entrar en sus vidas. Los miró, tan tranquilos, relajados... Y con tanta mierda dentro de ellos. Pero eso era mucho mejor, más revitalizador que solo ser un joven estudiante que trabaja medio tiempo en un comercio de alquiler de autos, historia que lo mantenía con vida en ese momento.

Respiró hondo. ¡Oh, las emociones, las dudas, la irreflexión, la ilusión, el temor, el sorprenderse, la posibilidad de cualquier situación como realidad! Todo estaba ahí de nuevo, pidiendo ser usado, compartido, ser parte de él. Adam caminó a la par de la mesa, mirándoles como un sediendo ve el agua. Sería tan fácil... Acarició el cabello de Toshiko, solo un instante, y ya pudo re-conocer su historia. Era más fácil cuando estaban inconscientes. Tan sola, tan necesita, como él mismo. Profundizó la caricia y pudo sentir que su rostro estaba mojado por las lágrimas. Sonrió con cierta sorna. Debió ser tan difícil para ella que le quitaran el amor correspondido.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo decidirse por no volver a hacerlo. Si hasta Toshiko lo purgó de su vida, Jack o cualquiera de ellos encontraría la manera, de nuevo, de hacerlo ir a la no existencia de nuevo. No era seguro existir por personas que se dedicaban a exterminar seres como él.

Dejó de tocar a Toshiko y fue a por el teléfono celular de Gwen para borrarle las llamadas perdidas de Rhys.

Prefería tener una vida aburrida que estar siempre amenazado a volver a la no existencia. El mundo estaba lleno de recuerdos para su superviviencia, no debía ponerse en riesgo.

Dejó el teléfono en su lugar y fue en busca del objeto que le había dado la inmortalidad y, también, su maldición. No le fue difícil encontrarlo, era parte de él mismo, como su corazón o así podrían entenderlo los humanos. Los dos se llamaban mutuamente, era algo simbiótico.

Sacó la caja de la bolsa plástica, quitó la llave de la cerradura y esta se abrió. En medio de las cenizas de su cuerpo mortal, lo sacó de ahí y cerró de nuevo la caja. Después de dejarla nuevamente en donde la había encontrado, supo que era momento de irse a buscar nuevas vidas y recuerdos.

Sin embargo, no le gusta simplemente irse y dejar a todos atrás, sin que lo conocieran, borrado, olvidado... ¡Cómo lo indignaba eso! ¡Ellos, que había sido su todo por esos días! Escribió su nombre en la bolsa que contenía la caja con los restos de su cuerpo. "_Propiedad de Adam". _Algo burdo para que Torchwood no lo considerara muy raro, pero necesario para sí mismo, porque aunque no quisiera viajar con su sepultura, tampoco quería que fuera tomada como cualquier neceser sin importancia, sin nombre ni propiedad.

Luego, decidió visitar la mente de todos ellos para hacer que no les importara no recordar esos dos días, y que no iniciaran una búsqueda que podía llegar hasta él. Era difícil eso de programar estados emocionales para cuando estuvieran conscientes, pero no imposible de hacer.

Seguro de que había hecho todo lo que podía y maldiciendo, mientras veía el rostro dormido de Jack, el que no fuera prudente volver a ser parte de los recuerdos de él; desapareció de las instalaciones.

Caminando por la plaza hacia el centro, en un día con mucha luz y sin calor, se dijo que tal vez las cosas podían mejorar más. ¿Acaso solo cinco personas en ese planeta eran tan interesantes? No, eso era hasta matemáticamente imposible, y, como había aprendido de Toshiko, las matemáticas eran seguras.


End file.
